Never Have I Ever, Except For That Once
by courderouge2006
Summary: A nice relaxing day off, a cookout, good food and great friends. Plus an unexpected guest, a devious party game, and a shocking revelation. Yep, it's a Kent Farm Cookout. From the Sheriff Kent AU series. Please enjoy.


Thanks for the support folks, hope you keep enjoying. Mature content toward the end here. I own nothing.

--

Whitney flipped the burger on the grill, tossing a baseball back to his son. "Alright Kyle, good eye. Go in for a grounder now!" He rolled it over the grass to the boy. "Good job son."

Clark came out with a tray of hot dogs. "Think he's ready for the game Saturday?"

Whitney nodded. "Just like his dad."

Clark chuckled. "If I remember, his dad sucked at baseball."

Whitney popped him in the back of the head without even looking away from the grill. "Watch your mouth bossman, respect your elders."

Clark laughed. "I'm sorry gramps. Here's the hotdogs. Think we'll have enough?"

"Well that depends on who all your mom, my wife, and your wife invited."

Clark grunted and went to sit down on the picnic table. "Would you stop saying that? You know Lois and I are still just dating."

Whitney shrugged. "Trust me on this, I have an eye for a man who is officially whipped. And you bossman, you… are… whipped."

Lana stuck her head out of the back door of the farmhouse. "Whitney did you pick up the plates?"

"Yes honey I did."

"And were they the sturdier plastic ones, not the paper plates that fall apart in three minutes?"

"Yes honey, I even got the blue floral print ones you like."

Lana smiled brightly. "Awww sweety, thank you. Love you." And with that she was gone back inside.

Whitney kept tending the grill, finally glancing over to the table. Clark was staring at him, an incredulous expression on his face. "What?"

Clark shook his head. "Hypocrite."

Whitney shook his head. "No no, there's a difference between being whipped, and knowing how to survive in your house."

Clark just sighed. "So who all is coming? I know me and Lois, you and Lana, Kyle, mom, Ian and his wife, Riley his wife and their two kids… you think we're good on supplies?"

"Oh yea, when's the last time Martha Kent ever threw a cookout without having plenty of food?"

Clark had to laugh. "Good point." He hopped up and went inside, seeing Lana and his mom finishing up on the side dishes. "Something smells good in here." He reached out to sneak a fry and got smacked on the hand by Lana. "Owww! Hey, this is my family's place, I can sneak a fry." He got hit again, this time by Martha. "What is with you two?!"

Martha aimed the spatula at him. "Be good. Go play with Kyle, let him beat you at basketball, he enjoys that."

Clark scoffed. "I almost don't have to let him. He's getting good." Clark walked back outside and grabbed the basketball off the porch. "Hey Kyle, wanna play HORSE?"

Kyle dropped the glove and ball on the picnic table and took off running toward his Uncle Clark, leaving Whitney by himself. "Hey, you need to work on popping out one of your own so you're not stealing my kid all the time!"

Clark turned and walked backwards. "Ah but Whit, when would you and Lana get to spend any time together then?"

Whitney rubbed his chin. "Good point, keep up the good work!"

After a while, Clark was taking the last shot that would give him the E if he missed it when he heard a car horn. Looking up he saw Lois' car coming down the driveway.

"That missed Uncle Clark! You got E!"

He patted Kyle's head. "I was distracted, doesn't count. Good game though buddy." He made his way over to the car in time to see Lois step out along with… Captain Sawyer? "Well hey, what brings you back out here Captain?"

She shrugged. "Miss Lane invited me, she said it might help our professional relationship to get together when the future of democracy and justice in Kansas wasn't at stake."

Clark had to laugh, it sounded exactly like something Lois would say. "Well then welcome to Kent Farm. You're always welcome here Captain."

"Call me Maggie, Kent. No badges, no weapons, just some downtime."

Clark raised his brow. "No shield or gun huh?"

Maggie sighed. "Ok, they're locked in the car. By the time you reach my level of seniority, you feel naked without having them nearby at least."

Clark laughed. "I understand that, don't worry. Come on inside, let's get you something to drink."

"I'll find it myself Kent, I'm sure you have some catching up to do." She walked off with a wink and Clark turned back to Lois.

"Trying to beef up my connections?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I just ran into her at the Planet yesterday and she asked how things were around here now. She's even more of a workaholic than you, so I invited her. Everyone needs a break Smallville."

He smiled and put his arms around her. "Good point." He was leaning in for a kiss when he felt someone pushing at his legs. Looking down, he saw Kyle pushing between them.

"Hey Aunt Lois! Did you miss me?"

Lois stifled her laugh at the look on Clark's face and knelt down. "Yes I did Kyle. Have you got a hug and a kiss for me?" The little boy wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Aunt Lois, let me show you how I beat Uncle Clark at basketball." He was pulling her along with both hands, leaving Clark by himself out next to the car.

He watched his girlfriend dragged off by his nephew and shook his head. Walking back over to Whitney he grunted. "Your kid just… blocked me!"

Whitney snorted, hiding it behind one of his hands. After he got control of himself, he shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to tell you bossman. Maybe its karma, you know?"

"Karma?"

"Yes Karma, for ruining a perfectly good loofah."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about, we used plenty of soap on it. After all, Lois said I was a dirty, dirty…"

"Keep that up and I'm giving your burger to Shelby the Second."

--

After the rest of the group had shown up, and Clark managed to get Lois away from Kyle since he was busy playing with Riley's kids now, everyone sat down for a good meal.

Maggie and Martha talked about years gone by in Metropolis. Maggie had some dealings with Martha's father when she had just gotten on the force and had to testify in some cases he worked.

Ian did his best to keep his wife from tasting any of Martha's home cooked goodies, worried she might finally find out where his secret baking skills really came from after several years.

Whitney and Clark got in serious trouble for starting a potato chip fight and Martha had to threaten both of them by saying she'd withhold the cherry pie in the oven. Both boys settled right down.

After lunch a pick up baseball game was organized. Lois gave Clark a death glare when he picked Whitney first instead of her, but she decided she'd get her vengeance when she was picked by Captain Sawyer. "You're goin' down Smallville."

Whitney leaned over to Clark. "You shoulda picked her bossman, even I know that." He shook his head. "Rookies."

After several innings, Captain Sawyers team was ahead by three, leading Clark to resort to trickery. He was on third and the bases were loaded when Whitney was up to bat. His deputy popped a line drive straight to the outfield where Lana was posted, he shouted out to her. "Hey Lana, something's crawling on your shoe!"

She jumped, trying to kick it off, and completely missed the pop fly. Clark and one of the others made it to home plate, leaving Whitney and Riley on base and keeping Whitney busy assuring his wife she had nothing crawling on her.

Clark was back up to bat and he knew he could drive one more home. He wasn't prepared for the catcher, Lois, goosing him when he swung and catching the pop fly easily for the final out. He walked up to her after the game. "That was cheating Miss Lane. Not very nice."

She just grinned. "What are you gonna do Sheriff, spank me?"

She realized her poor choice of words when she saw the familiar fire light up his eyes as he smirked.

"No no… I didn't mean that. Forget it."

Clark grinned the whole way back to the house.

--

After everyone had relaxed for a bit and the kids were inside watching a movie, and fighting the sleep that a lot of food and a day full of playing was bringing with it, the adults were all gathered around in the yard. Whitney had pulled out the "adults only" cooler and passed out a round. Riley and his wife stuck to soda, she was expecting again and he was staying away from Michelob because he made the "choice" to support her fully. Ian's wife also refrained.

Clark sat in a lounge with Lois leaned back against him when she spoke up. "Hey, anyone know a good drinking game?"

Lana sat up quickly, excited. "Ohhh how about Truth or Dare?"

Lois laughed. "What are we, 12?"

Clark was shocked when Maggie spoke up. "Anyone ever try 'Never Have I Ever?"

Lois snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, good choice Maggie!" She toasted the captain before settling back.

"How do you play?" Lana spoke up.

"Well, you go around the group and everyone takes turns saying something they've never done. If you have, you have to take a drink."

Clark sat up. "Whoa whoa whoa, this sounds like it could get a little… dangerous."

Lois looked at him over her shoulder. "What's wrong Smallville? Scared?"

He set his jaw and stared back at her… before sighing. "Alright then."

"That does sound like fun," Martha agreed.

Clark's eyes went even wider. "Hold on now Mom, this isn't really… I mean… it's not a game for everyone."

She put on her best mother face. "Clark Kent, I'll have you know that I have had a pretty full and exciting life. You might even learn something about your old mom."

He sank in his chair, grumbling. "That's what I'm afraid of."

She looked at him again and huffed. "Well, I guess if you really wouldn't be comfortable… but I would have to stop intruding on other areas too. So, no more home cooked goodies for the station. Or your friends. Or their families."

Whitney, Riley, Ian and Lana all spoke up, Whitney the loudest of all. "Bossman, we're all armed and you're outnumbered, don't make us do it."

Lana pointed at him. "Yea, and I know where Whitney's backup is in the house."

Clark held his hands up. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything else!"

They all breathed a sigh of relief and settled back down. Maggie started it off. "Never have I ever… cheated on a test."

Lois took a swig quickly, followed by Ian and Whitney. Lois looked over her shoulder at Clark and he just shrugged. "Hey, I earned all my grades."

"I wouldn't be so proud of some of them son," Martha interjected.

It moved to Lois. Clark leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She looked back at him. "Really?" He just nodded. "Ok... Never have I ever pretended to have a twin so I could date two people at once."

Ian was the only one who took a drink, leading to an uproar of laughter and his wife telling him he had some explaining to do later.

Clark sat up, thinking. "Never have I ever… used my three year old to sneak into a movie theater for free."

Everyone looked around confused until they noticed Whitney trying to sneak a swig from his beer. Lana hit him in the arm. Whitney just glared at Clark, a small grin on his face. "Alright bossman, you opened the doors now."

Lana's turn. "Never have I ever cheated on a board game."

Everyone except for her took a drink.

Finally it came to Whitney. "Never have I ever… been caught doing the _naughty naughty hey hey_ at someone else's place."

Lana smiled at him and then turned to Lois and Clark. Lois shrugged and took a drink. Clark glared at him before taking a quick swig… but spit it on the grass when he saw his mom taking a sip. "Mom?!"

Martha just sighed. "Clark, contrary to your belief, your father and I did have a sex life."

He shook his head vehemently. "There's no proof of that. I'm adopted. There's no physical proof you two ever did… that. And I would thank you not to besmirch my father's, or your, good names." He took another deep drag off the beer.

Lois laughed. "Hey, I've seen pictures of Mr. Kent, he was pretty hot for over 40."

Lana raised her bottle. "Hear hear."

"And he was very fit, the farm work helps out a lot with that you know," his mother continued.

Clark raised his hands. "Alright! It's someone else's turn!"

Ian was too busy laughing to speak right away. Finally sitting up, he settled down enough to talk. "Ok. Never have I ever… been in on a huge car chase through a city."

Sighing, Clark took another drink, as did Lois. Then Maggie. Clark stared back at her. "You gave me such a hard time for it when I did it!"

She just shrugged. "It's my city."

He muttered as it got back around to Maggie. "Alright… here's a good one. Never have I ever been arrested."

Whitney sat up, grinning at Clark almost maniacally. He was ready to bust him if he didn't own up to it.

Lois took a drink and everyone ribbed her for it. Clark was laughing until he looked over to see Whitney smiling at him. He was confused until he glanced back at Captain Sawyer and she just smirked. He looked back to Whitney. _"Oh shit, he found out!" _Clark shook his head softly and mouthed "NO" at Whitney, but the deputy just nodded his head. Holding up his hand, he started a slow countdown, ticking each finger off slowly.

Clark glared at him, sending silent threats to his health and manhood at him, but Whitney wasn't persuaded to stop. Finally, just before he hit one, Clark tossed back a quick swig. He heard a gasp from around the group, and then realized everyone had been looking at him.

Martha leaned in. "Clark, is there something you haven't been honest about?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, it was a long time ago. Whose turn is it?"

Lois spun around on the lounge, facing him. "Oh no Sheriff, I think we all want to hear about this one."

"Really, it was no big deal. It was a while ago, before I got into Law. Can we just move on?"

"CLARK GOT BUSTED WITH A FAKE ID WHEN HE WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL AT THE WINDGATE STRIP CLUB THE NIGHT THE POLICE RAIDED IT!" Whitney had both hands raised in triumph, finally able to get back at Clark for so much he had pulled off on him over the years.

Martha interjected. "Whitney, there's no reason to make up something so outlandish, he'll tell us what really happened."

Whitney shook his head. "I'm serious. Ask her." He pointed at Captain Sawyer. "She's the one who busted him!"

Everyone looked to Maggie and after a long pause… she nodded.

Martha looked shocked, Lana was laughing, and Lois just sat there, a disbelieving look on her face.

Clark sat up and looked at Captain Sawyer. "You said those records were sealed because I had no priors and I was only seventeen!"

"They are sealed. I didn't even realize it was you when I met you a few months ago, it didn't sink in until I came back to help you out that day."

Clark muttered to himself, and looked over at his mom. "I can explain…"

Martha held her hand up and smiled softly. "It's fine. All men do it I'm sure. I know your father went to one several times…"

Clark stood up quickly and walked away, hands over his ears and singing loudly to himself. Everyone ended up on the grass laughing except for Lois. She sat back in the lounge, biting her lip.

--

Clark shut the door and waved to Riley's kids as they drove off. The sun was setting and he had to admit that, outside of a little awkwardness, it was a really good day. Lana and Whitney were helping his mom clear up the last of the food and Lois was helping Captain Sawyer bag the rest of the trash. Clark had been in charge of rounding up the kids and trying to wear them out for the car ride after their last sugar rush.

He walked back to the house and wrapped his arms around Lois kissing her cheek from behind. "So, what'd you think of your first Kent Farm cookout?"

She twisted in his grip and gave him a quick kiss before slipping away. "Very nice, and very… educational."

Clark watched her for a moment. She looked almost… uncomfortable. "Lois, is everything ok?"

"Hmmm? Sure, yea, it's great. I just… wow I'm beat. I think Maggie and I are going to get on the road. It's getting late."

He nodded. "Uh huh. Ok then, how about lunch Monday?"

She patted his chest. "Let me see if I have anything going on and I'll call you tomorrow." She kissed him again quickly, on the cheek. "Gotta go Clark." And with that she jogged to her car where Captain Sawyer was waiting and climbed in, driving off.

Clark stood there, watching the tail lights disappear, and sighed. "This can't be good."

He walked inside to find out that Martha had invited the Fordmans to stay over for the night. Lana and Kyle were taking Clark's old room, and he and Whitney were relocated to the living room. Whitney fussed until Martha threatened to not put chocolate chips into the pancakes at breakfast.

Clark walked downstairs with a blanket and a pillow just in time to see Whitney stretching out on the couch. "Your mom uses those baked goods as blackmail way too often boss, you need to talk to her about that."

Clark raised his brow. "Unh uh. Couch is mine. Get up."

Whitney just smiled. "Now now, you know guests get the couch bossman."

Clark put the blanket and pillow down on the coffee table, wrapped Whitney up in his blanket like a big bundle, and dropped him over the back of the sofa a few feet to the ground. "You got my girlfriend acting weird after your little expose on me getting arrested when I was seventeen. I get the couch." Clark laid down and fluffed the pillow.

Whitney stuck his hand over the back of the couch, giving the thumbs up. "Gotcha. Sleep good."

--

Clark woke up in the middle of the night to find his hand in a bowl of lukewarm water and he heard someone… giggling quietly.

"Whitney, if you wake me up again, I'll swear to everyone that I thought you were a trespasser and shot you in fear for the safety of my mom and your family. And I'm the Sheriff, I can sign off on my own report."

The bowl disappeared.

--

Tuesday afternoon was winding down and Clark was happy about that. It had been a quiet day, but he found himself thinking about a lot of things. Lois had said she was busy yesterday, and he hadn't seen her since the cookout Saturday. He had barely even spoken to her on the phone. With a sigh he shut his computer off and locked his desk. Waving to the night shift boys he walked out and climbed into the Charger, heading down the road for his house just outside of town.

Pulling up to the small ranch house he was surprised to find her car in his driveway. Getting out he saw her sitting on the porch with a bag. "Well hey. I thought things were busy at the office?"

She smiled. "They are, but they can wait."

He walked up to her. "Can we talk about whatever's going on?"

She nodded. "Yea, but let's go inside, ok?"

Clark nodded and crouched, throwing her over his shoulder and climbing the stairs onto the porch.

Lois shrieked and couldn't resist giving his butt a smack in retaliation for all the ones he gave her. "Hey hey… lower me a little…" He did as she asked and she grabbed the bag. "Ok, carry on."

Heading inside, Clark made his way to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. "Hungry?"

She shook her head. "No. I just… I'm sorry I was distant the past few days. And honestly, it wasn't anything you did. But that game Saturday brought up a few… less than proud moments from my past."

He raised his brow. "The cheating on a test thing? I was just messing with you Lois, that doesn't bother me."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that doof." She took his hand and walked into the living room, sitting on the arm of the recliner as he sat down. She slid down against him, curling up in "her spot" as she called it. "But I am curious. You went to a strip club? Did you like it?" She grinned at him.

Clark shook his head. "Lois, it was a long time ago, and I was nervous about getting caught."

"Which you did."

He sighed. "Which I did."

She curled up against him. "So come on, spill. I won't get upset. I've seen guys taking it off for cash."

Clark growled deep in his chest at that comment.

"Knock it off and spill."

"Fine. It was… it was cool, alright? I was a kid, and there were these cute women dancing and stripping, of course it was cool to me."

She laughed. "Did you have a favorite?"

He rubbed his face. "Lois, I don't really remember. The only one I really remember was the last dancer, she was up there when the cops came in."

Lois poked him in the chest. "What about her?"

He laughed. "I don't remember much. She had this red outfit on, maybe some blue. Light brown hair. Pretty nice butt." He covered up for the hit that one got him.

Lois shook her head. "Ok, enough of the trips down fuzzy memory lane. I've been in this skirt all day, I'm going to change if you don't mind. Or do you wanna watch me take it off?" she teased as she stood up.

Clark chuckled, leaning back in his chair and turning on the TV. He flipped to ESPN before the lights in the room went off. He looked up at the fan. "Stupid bulbs don't last at all anymore." He started to put the footrest down when he heard music start up. Low music with a slow beat. "What the…?" He sat up and turned around to see Lois leaned against the doorway… not in her PJs.

Clark's jaw dropped, his mind racing as he looked at her outfit. Lois walked out slowly, the light from the television flickering over her, lighting the sequins on her outfit. Tiny red shorts, and a top with a US flag pattern. His eyes went wide as it all clicked. "You're… you're Amber Waves."

Lois smirked. "You remember? Someone was holding out on me."

He shook his head. "It all just came back. Wow. I mean… wow."

She moved her hands up her body, then through her hair.

Clark tried to stand up but she placed a knee high red leather boot on his chest, pushing him back. "Nuh uh mister. No touching the dancers, them's the rules."

Clark shook his head. "I'm gonna break the hell out of that rule."

She laughed, turning around and leaning back, letting her "pretty nice butt" rub over him, making him groan low and long. She leaned back more, tossing her hair and tracing her lips over his ear. "Still think it's just 'pretty nice'?"

Clark gripped the chair, feeling the fabric ready to tear under his hands. "It's amazing… outstanding…"

She laughed and flipped over, straddling him. Leaning closer she trapped his face between her "amber waves" and shook her shoulders.

Clark growled again, trying not to give in. He knew she was pushing him, trying to break him. It was a game they played. And damn if she wasn't kicking his ass right now.

Settling herself back down fully on 'little Clark', she untied the back of the top and tossed it aside, covering herself with her arm. Clark whimpered loudly. "Now now mister, usually if a guy is enjoying the dance, he tips the dancer."

"Start a tab for me." He leaned up slightly, almost giving in, but he kept control.

Lois smiled again, seeing the state he was in. Swinging her legs under her, she set her calves on his shoulders and lifted off of his lap, slowly wiggling out of the shorts, taking her time to torture him.

Clark's eyelids fluttered, his teeth gritted and breath rushing through him.

She kicked the shorts away and settled back onto him now. "Oooh, someone wants to play."

She spun around and laid against his chest, reaching down to free him. She kissed his throat, nibbling at the skin just over his Adam's apple. "I thought you planned to break that rule?"

He couldn't speak. He didn't trust his voice. Lois gripped him, slowly teasing him through his boxers. "Oh god."

Lois smiled again, rubbing herself against him through the thin fabric. She fished him out, making him grunt louder. She teased him against her, just barely, and moaned as she felt him barely part her. Putting both hands on his chest, she leaned in to his ear, nibbling at the lobe before whispering. "Take me Smallville."

That was all it took.

Clark's arms wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest and he drove up, burying himself. But he didn't stop. As she bounced off his lap he thrust again and pulled her body down.

He pushed the recliner back, laying out and sliding his hands up her body. Clark stared up at her as she rode atop him, her hair whipping around, the way she bit her lip. He grunted. Too damn long without her.

Lois shivered, feeling Clark's hard body under her fingers. She smirked. He was so easy to tease.

Clark's fingers brushed over the peaks of her mountain's majesty, and she shuddered. Grinning, he did it again, right when he drove himself up.

Lois shivered again, whimpering.

Clark saw it. Rolling his thumbs in circles, he pinched down and thrust deep once again.

Lois shuddered above him and fell against his chest, gasping for air.

Clark stroked her back gently, holding her close.

It took several minutes before she could speak. "Wow. Too long."

He chuckled. "I was just thinking that myself."

She kissed his chin. "Was it good for you Sheriff?"

"Oh it definitely was. But who said it's over yet?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Ready for round two?"

"I'm not done with round one. I like to take my time." He stood quickly, pressing her hot, lithe body against the wall.

Lois moaned. "Oh damn, you are full of surprises."

Clark drove in again… deep. "I could say the same thing… 'Amber'."

She started to quip back at him when he silenced her with a deep hungry kiss. Pictures on the wall rocked back and forth, her fingernails dug at the plaster before gripping the edging where the hardwood façade started above her. Lois wrapped her arms and legs around him, giving in, letting him have her.

Clark reveled in her, in her body. Her scent. The taste of her skin. He growled against her skin as he tasted her. He sucked at the skin of her throat, marking it. His. All his.

And then he truly claimed her for himself.

Clark's hands tried to cling to the wall. His legs shook.

She clung to him tighter, peppering kisses over his skin.

Clark finally managed to move without tumbling to the floor. Pressing his forehead to hers, he kissed her softly, smiling against her lips. "Now… I'm ready for round two. God bless America."

--

Hours later they finally managed to make it to his bedroom. Lois laid against his chest, still grinning. "Wow. We should have played that game a long time ago."

Clark laughed. "So, the fact you used to be a dancer? That's why you reacted like that when Whitney spilled the beans about my juvie record?"

She turned to look at him. "I wasn't a dancer Clark."

He raised his eyebrow. "But… you were there. I remember. I remember all of that now."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I was there. Before I was at the Daily Planet, I worked my way up through the Inquisitor and the Journal. I was looking for a story to really get a break, and the rumors about the prostitution ring being run out of the Windgate were swirling. I was only there for one night to get enough information. And that was the night you were there. And the night it got raided, so that made it pretty memorable."

Clark smiled against her hair, kissing it softly. "So technically, we first saw each other over a decade ago. That's so weird. Or at least, I saw you. And fantasized about you for a good long while."

Lois listened to his heart speed up slightly in his chest and grinned. "Yea well, things were all a little bit… higher and tighter back then."

Clark tilted her up by her chin, looking into her eyes. "You are so beautiful. Even more beautiful than you were then. You're not a girl looking for a place in the world anymore, you're confident and assured. And sexy as hell."

She felt her own heart speed up at his words. "You're a bit cuter yourself these days too."

Clark just grinned. "Yea, because I'm sure you noticed some random kid at a club 13 years ago."

She laid down on his chest again. "You had on a black suit, with a white shirt and your handkerchief was folded in your lapel pocket. Your hair was a little scruffier, but it was cute."

Clark lifted his head from the pillow, staring in shock. "You… you actually noticed me?"

"All your friends were laughing and acting like… kids. You were actually looking at me. Not just my boobs. Plus, you were pretty cute."

Clark fell back with a groan. "Ohhh just pretty cute? I only ranked a 'pretty cute'?"

She shrugged. "Well apparently I only had a 'pretty nice ass', so…" She was cut off when he spanked her again. Lois bit her lip and turned to him. "You really like to push it don't you Smallville?"

Clark stared her in the eye, smirked, and popped her again, making her moan softly.

"How can pure evil look so damn good?"


End file.
